


Comfort

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fanart, Ink, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Harry knows it's wrong to lie to his godfather about the night terrors, but he doesn't want to stop waking up in his arms.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe where Sirius didn't die. Mistakes were made, but I tried to make it work. XD Thank you writcraft for the prompt!

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/833f286e0b57b40d87c1b0ec561d0342/tumblr_pci204nlTB1x5c3oho1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
